


Under The Pastel Hues

by BlueFishyLove



Series: Paw Me Right [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Chae Hyungwon, Cat Hybrid Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Multi, New Year Gathering, New Year's Eve, Square - Hybrids, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: It's been a couple of years since the kitties are getting comfortable in their new houses but it's the first time they are going to pass the New Year Eve all together. Some of them may be more excited than others but in the end everything finishes with a soft pastel hue.





	Under The Pastel Hues

**Author's Note:**

> for those that haven't any idea from the series, Kihyun is dead  
> woah, that was a very straight forward and awkward way to inform you peeps...

There’s a white veil covering the landscape outside of the window. The sky is a mixed gradient of pastel hues, pinks, purples and oranges, which helps color pink some of the trees in the far distance too, making the landscape all the more magical.  
  
Under the window is where they had moved the sofa, so they could stare at the magical view while relaxing on the comfortable cushion. The living room is decorated with multiple packages of white lights, some of them had been painted with a thick coat of acrylic pinks and blues, so to bring the sunrise inside the house too.  
  
Multiple blankets in various colors and designs have their position on the commode near the main entrance to the living room. As well as in a variety of thickness for anyone to decide what they’d like to take.  
  
There is no tree, decorating any of the corners in the living room. Neither small or big, bushy or branched, fake or real. There is a giant wreath on the wall in its place, in the middle of the room, right above where the electric fireplace is positioned. There is a lilac colored garland over the bulwark of the fireplace, where it mixes with some of the white lights.  
  
In the center of the room there is a glass top wooden table with a carved flower bouquet design on its surface. Around it lay multiple sitting pillows in flower patterns to accompany it.  
  
Hoseok is curled up in his thick gray fluffy blanket on top of the gray couch, a cup of warm chocolate with marshmallows on his hands starting out the window at the mesmerizing view. He had been shooed out of the kitchen half an hour ago from Minhyuk while he was cooking and Hyunwoo had been kind enough to bring him the chocolate in some way of bribing. The older male had smiled at him and even petted his ears, a move which Hoseok still wasn’t sure he liked or not.  
  
He had flicked his tail slightly annoyed at the older when said male had laughed at his ears twitching after the caress. Hoseok had tsk-ed at him and turned his attention towards the window in an attempt to show to the human he wouldn’t be entertaining him any further.  
  
Hyunwoo had seemed to take the message and he had soon after disappeared back to the kitchen to continue helping Minhyuk with the nights preparations.  
  
•  
  
It’s been a couple of years since Hoseok was adopted by Minhyuk. Five to be exact and Hoseok is rather happy to have reached his twenty-six years of age by the humans side. He is also glad he was given a different name, for him to make new, happy memories with.  
  
The only other being to still sometimes getting confused and calling him Wonho, would be Hyungwon, with whom he has shared a big part of his life and so he doesn’t mind all that much. He knows habits are hard to kill and it’s not like the kid doesn’t try at all. He even apologizes when it accidentally spills. Hoseok will forgive him always no matter what.  
  
This year seems fruitful and Hoseok really is excited that everybody will be gathered in one place and pass the change of the year together but they will also be celebrating Hyunwoo’s and Minhyuk’s first anniversary together.

 

Hoseok still hasn’t come around in terms with this new event that is their life now. It’s not that he doesn’t like Hyunwoo, because he does, he even loves to cuddle with the older human, since his frame is bigger than his own and the olive skin male is so much warmer than Hoseok but at the same time he just can’t get past the fact that Minhyuk was suppose to be his.  
  
And he was his for four years straight and Hyunwoo was Jooheon and vice versa and they were all happy. So he doesn’t really get it when Hyunwoo and Jooheon seemed to fall out of love with each other only to fall in love with the rest of the humans in their little group.  
  
Truth be told, Hoseok might be just a little bit angry with Jooheon, the younger human was the first one to break his affection with Hyunwoo, admit his feelings for Changkyun -Hyungwon’s human and lover- and move in with them.  
  
What surprised Hoseok was that Hyungwon didn’t really mind and for the longest while when Hyunwoo followed his ex-lovers steps and admit his love for Minhyuk, his willingness to love Hoseok too, Hoseok felt conflicted that he too, couldn’t accept Hyunwoo with the same ease the younger hybrid could.

 

Hoseok still isn’t there. Still can’t find a way to make peace between the three of them, so when he sees the first snowflakes starting to fall he closes his eyes, flatten his ears and wish to the last snow of December, that the next year, this January, will help his feelings bloom or at least find a better way to accompany his lovers.  
  
Hopefully both at the same time.  
  
•  
  
The bell rings, twice. Hoseok sighs, that surely is Jooheon, from their little group he is always the most impatient one. He doesn’t have to wait for Hyunwoo or Minhyuk to yell from him from the kitchen to go fetch the door.  
  
He places his cup on the center table, on top of a coaster because he doesn’t want to start next year with Minhyuk’s whine for a stained glass table top and stands up, never dropping his blanket. He walks slowly but steadily towards the door and Jooheon has actually ranged the bell at least three more times before he manages to open it for them.  
  
The redheaded male smiles brightly but doesn’t seem embarrassed at his rushed movements at all.  
  
“Hey, welcome” Hoseok welcomes them with a soft purr and turns around, walking back towards the living room. He doesn’t manage to take more than four steps though before falling onto the floor face first.  
  
He lets out a yelp as he falls unceremoniously and decorates it later with a groan as when his forehead meats the floor with a thud. There is a snicker somewhere behind him and he wonders if it is Jooheon or Changkyun this time around. He’s helped upright by Hyungwon who doesn’t seem amused by the joke and Hoseok thanks him.  
  
“You have to be more careful Hoseok ah” Jooheon says there is a high pitched laugh in his tone and he seems to try to take a breath.  
  
“You need to pick up the blanket when you walk around” Changkyun says, his laugh in a lower scale, musky, just like his voice.  
  
“Or you two, need to stop with that kind of jokes” Hyungwon fixes both his lovers with a stern look, which seems to do the trick and both younger boys come to a more collected stand.  
  
Jooheon takes the small pause in the atmosphere as a clue to close the door behind them.  
  
Hoseok stares at the dirty shoe prints at the back of his fluffy blanket and puffs his cheeks. Not only Minhyuk will whine but he will have to change this year without his favorite warm blanket. He guesses he will have to stay near Hyunwoo this year just to keep himself at least slightly warm.  
  
“Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are in the kitchen” he informs them as he gathers the blanket from the floor and takes it to the laundry room.  
  
Hyungwon and Changkyun have been at Minhyuk’s house many times for play dates already, so they know the way around it even better than their own house, as they walk through it to get to the wanted room. Jooheon just follows them around.  
  
It’s also the first time Jooheon and Hyunwoo get to be in the same room with everyone else after they split up and nobody actually knows how to feel about it. When Jooheon enters he’s the first to break into action and engulf Hyunwoo in a tight hug. Changkyun and Hyungwon give him space and time, trust.  
  
When Hoseok enters the room they are still hugging and the older hybrid slightly frowns. He doesn’t understand how the rest in the room are actually calm about it. How Minhyuk is calm about it. He doesn’t expect war and splitting them from one corner to the room to the other but he doesn’t expect to let them keep hugging till the year changes either.  
  
Hyunwoo is the first to break off the hug with a light “Oh my!” as he slowly unclutches from Jooheon to worriedly fuss over Hoseok and the red spot on the middle of his forehead.  
  
“Are you okay?” the older male in the room whispers, softly touching the red skin and slightly bite his lower lip when Hoseok flinches away from the touch. Be it actual pain from the bump or fear of Hyunwoo being this close to the feline, they will never know.  
  
“It’s nothing, thank you” Hoseok whispers back and looks away, a blush creeping up his cheeks as all the eyes in the room turn to him.  
  
Hyunwoo and Minhyuk share a look and so does the other trio in the room.  
  
“I’ll go fix the table” the older hybrid exclaims as he collects the towels, silverware and utensils needed to set the table and exiting the room.  
  
“He still hasn’t… adjusted?” Jooheon asks curiously, gaining a soft worried chuckle from Minhyuk.  
  
“Give him time, he’s warming up to me” Hyunwoo laughs cutely. Jooheon questions his ex with a look.  
  
“ANYGAYS” Changkyun jumps into the conversation in an attempt to lighten up the mood as Hyungwon takes away a set of glasses to go help the older hybrid to set the table.  
  
“What have you cooked for us, lovely maiden” the youngest human asks and none of them can really hold in their laughter at his humor.  
  
•  
  
By the time Minhyuk is done with setting the table, Jooheon and Changkyun are sitting at the living room, watching some kind of music show on TV, having probably decided that with such they are going to change the year. Hoseok and Hyungwon have been gone away at the playroom, probably doing things cats do. Maybe Hyungwon found a weirdly comfortable position to power nap and Hoseok is just staring at him weird out; like the last time the younger hybrid was sleeping upside down.  
  
As Hyunwoo is bringing the last missing item, the forest fruits gravy, Minhyuk takes a deep breath, opening his mouth and with a sly smile he yells excitedly in the living room. The youngest couple jumps a couple centimeters in the air, getting scared is the easiest in the house in which they are guests in, what with Minhyuk’s antics on the drama department.  
  
As Changkyun helps Jooheon up his feet, the hybrids walk in, both their ears flatten against their skulls. Minhyuk smiles apologetically. Hoseok knows better. They walk all closer to the table and take their foregone by their host, seats. Sometimes Minhyuk’s OCD takes a rougher hold like that.  
  
None of them is a picky eater, if you discard Minhyuk’s hate for cucumbers, and so the meal goes by in a storm of laughter and eating, jokes and offensive but not really comments. They get a misunderstanding here and there but nothing unsolvable.  
  
The music coming from the TV that still plays in the background, suddenly stops and the people gathered around the shows’ own table start sharing their favorite moments of the year about to pass.  
  
Minhyuk was always a sucker for such sentimental bull crap and insists they do it too. Hyunwoo shares as his favorite memory the day he and Minhyuk got together, while Minhyuk laughs and throws a paper towel at him. The older male then proceeds with starting to tidy up the table, to be able to bring forth the new year pie from the oven.  
  
Hyungwon follows up, sharing his favorite moment of Jooheon going on a date with him at that hybrid cafe near the park and how he’d wish they do it all together this year. He purrs the loudest, Hoseok has ever hear him purr when Changkyun promises he will.  
  
Changkyun’s favorite moment has been something his partners did not let him share with the rest of the room as soon as they understood for which day in the public bathroom he was about to share, and Hoseok is quite sure he wouldn’t like to know the details of the even that has even Jooheon’s ears turn red. Minhyuk seems all the more interested to know.  
  
Jooheon’s turn come after and his favorite moment seems to be when he had went shopping with Minhyuk to buy things for the house. There is a little wink between them and the hybrids briefly wonder if there is any non sexual memory their humans share.  
  
Minhyuk is about to speak but Hoseok cuts right before, collecting all their dishes to help Hyunwoo out. He has a stoic expression on his face as if not to betray his truest feelings and a soft blush on his cheeks. The favorite memory he shares happened a couple of weeks ago, a night of December as he shares, Minhyuk is leaning on the table further towards the center as if he will hear all the feelings in the felines words if he is closer.  
  
The night Hoseok describes he doesn’t remember it and then the cat admits it, his favorite memory contains cuddles with the older male -Hyunwoo-. Minhyuk lets out a loud ‘aw’ and the soft blush on Hoseok’s face intensifies in a strong red hue and he’s out the room and back into the kitchen before his lover can make any more embarrassing comments on his confession.  
  
As soon as Hyunwoo is back with the new year pie and Hoseok with the individual dishes for everybody its time for the count down.  
  
Changkyun is by the light switch to the living room, while Jooheon is opening up the champagne, Hyungwon readies the glasses near by and Minhyuk being his ball of energy self, smiling brightly while he helps the TV host on the count down.  
  
“3,2,1!!!”  
  
Changkyun lights on the lights as Hyungwon and Jooheon fill the glasses with the fizzy liquid.  
  
“Happy New Year!” they all yell in unison as they start exchanging hugs and wishes with each other. Every pairing to their partners first and then friendly all around. Hoseok and Hyungwon seem to hug each other the longest.  
  
“Hey, Minhyuk! You never said what was your favorite memory of last year” Jooheon says handing the champagne glasses around.  
  
There is a smirk on the host’s lips.  
  
“My favorite memory of last year was us changing year all together, but most importantly catching Seokie and Hyunwoo change the year with a kiss !” he exclaims, making a spin around himself. Said males already sporting blushes of the same red hue, though Hyunwoo’s seemed proud beside Hoseok’s flustered one.  
  
“But last year we didn’t change the year together?” Jooheon tilts his head on the side confused. Changkyun shakes his head and Hyungwon lets out a giggle.  
  
“He meant today Heonnie~” Hyungwon explains and lets a couple more giggles out when the explanation seems to confuse the younger even more.  
  
“Last year as before the clock strikes 12:01 dummy!” Changkyun explains as a matter of fact.  
  
“Oooh!” Jooheon seems to understand at last before he points at Minhyuk, now in Hyunwoo’s arm exchanging a kiss and yells “That’s stealing” but no one seems to mind.  
  
Hyungwon finally stops giggling as he occupies Jooheon’s lips with his.  
  
“Happy new year Heonnie~” he purrs after.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year people! Let 2019 be a good year for all!  
> And let 2019 get rid of the people that shit on your pshycology and ideas!!!


End file.
